


Courage

by axxaxaaa



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Decisions, Betrayal, Emotions, Friendship, Gen, Hurt, Platonic Relationships, Sad Ending, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axxaxaaa/pseuds/axxaxaaa
Summary: Tommy wanted to be a hero, so he acted like one.Tommy exiles himself.Its Tommy centric.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 344





	Courage

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so im sorry for any kind of mistakes or typos I made ;  
> I dont mind getting corrected so if u see anything, lemme know =>

It was cold again, almost freezing like, rough and dark, ground covered in frost a little. Winter was just around the corner, waiting for lasts of leaves to fall and crumble underneath his feet. Nights weren't as gentle as they used to be, always making him feel unconfident, a bit down, not sure of anything. But maybe it wasn't about the night itself at all; maybe he really was insecure, not able to do anything without his long lasting courage, which every time led him to victiory of his own's and Wilbur's ideas. Sometimes he missed that times. Being somewhere far, far away from conflict, planning what kind of drugs to sell and what deals to make, while hanging out with his pretend-to-be friends. 

Tommy didn't know about Tubbo's betrayal, at least not yet. 

It was one of those nights, where he felt like everything was crushing him, carving awful, but very true words inside of his broken mind. He felt so overwhelmed, so done with all this L'manberg crap, all elections, president's stuff and getting his homeland back. It was the day before Wilbur blew everything he loved up. 

Tommy never liked going out at night, but he couldn't help it; he wanted to turn off all these hurtful and hateful thoughts, but Pogtopia couldn't afford that, especially not with every of his little friends being there and talking Wilbur's sinister ideas out. But Tommy knew Wilbur would never hurt him, nor his beloved, precious family and friends; trust the boy gave him was infinite, even when he didn't like actions his brother took. He would never turn away from him, no matter how wicked Wilbur could possibly be. 

But it wasn't about Wilbur's betrayal, not that he could call it like that, when in fact they never were on the same side in this war. 

Tommy was really quiet at night, but for some people it might be painful to hear. Silence brought more and more into his slowly dying mind, making him tremble a little. He wasn't sure if it wasn't because of cold though; late nights weren't getting along with his short sleeves, considering december was coming up. 

His footsteps were quite unsteady, not rhythmic at all. He passed a few trees, some of them half choped, others burnt to the ground, a pitch black hole left as a sign of once existing life. He shivered slightly, feeling the cold wind softly touching his naked skin. Bitter thoughts were still coming back into his mind, ruining and scattering leftovers of his happy sides. 

He never knew he would end up in Manburg again, a land he was forbidden to cross. Echo of his sweet, but laughful memories and voices spread around his head, making him smile a little. But only for a split of second, before all nightmarish beliefs would come back. 

He stepped into the prohibited zone once again, feeling small sparks of his well-known courage, his confident and cocky self kicking in again. It led him through all those old paths, not daring to look at all abandoned buildings he created with his friends. 

His footsteps got louder, but weren't disturbing at all. When he got near one of wooden walls, he heard something, but couldn't tell what it exactly was, almost like he forgot everything and couldn't bring up any similarities. 

"Fuck" he cursed, as he found his new shoes covered in dirt. 

But before he kneeled to clean this awful, nasty mud, he heard it again; a nice, soft voice coming from one of the houses. Before he could fully register what happened, he slowly started to realize, that it wasn't just some random words floating through the air — it was Tubbo, his best friend he loved so much. 

But something was off, and Tommy knew it. 

It didn't take him long to realize what the actual words he was speaking, although thinking about it now, Tommy wished he had never heard them. 

_"I think Tommy is the traitor."_ he said in a quiet, unsure tone, but it didn't matter anymore. 

With that, Tommy turned around, leaving property of Manberg, embracing silly, little thoughts he let wander in his so tired mind. It was first step to make him shatter. 

The day after this incident — night so important to Tommy — a fight for L'manberg took place. Seeming like the last one, the special one, which would set his beautiful land free. He was so happy to see all of his friend determined. He felt so appreciated, so loved by everyone, thinking everything was possible. Wilbur's soft smile, gentle pat on Tommy's head, kind words from Tubbo — everything was just perfect. 

_Too perfect._

Tommy fell again, unable to look away from the sight before his very shocked blue eyes. He felt tricked again, caged in his own dark mind again, and again, endlessly scrambling for little of light. 

_"Do you want to be a hero, Tommy?"_ it was what he heard, before panic took over. 

He died that time. Lost to all of his friends, to Techno, to Wilbur, to Tubbo, to himself. But it wasn't over. His mind was never completely black, a glint of courage still sparkling in his eyes. It wasn't too late for him to take over, to start something new, as beautiful as the land and friendships he once had. Maybe it was meant to be, to rebirth, to build everything once again. 

Yes, he wanted to be a hero. 

_And he will be one._

Tommy was never stable. Always making things he would later regret, maybe even cry over them. He was so careless, so stupid you may say, but it always had something more to it. Something no one ever noticed; courage he carried along and his grand, valiant hero syndrome. 

Maybe if someone noticed sooner, took him to the right path, he wouldn't destroy George's cute, little mushroom house. He wouldn't start another war, he wouldn't drag down innocent people. But he did and this time it really was an over. 

Agreement didn't go well. In fact, it went terrible, bringing Tommy a horrible outcome. His words didn't matter again, voice cut short, his defense not existing anymore. 

_"You fucked up, Tommy"_ Dream words echoing in his mind, clutching onto his falling sanity. 

In reality, it all was up to Tubbo again. 

Someone he considered as a friend, someone so trustworthy that he could even give up all his precious discs. 

_But wasn't Tubbo thinking of Tommy as a traitor?_

It was the last step, last thing, that led him to this final decision. 

Tommy knew he will get exiled. He considered it so many times you couldn't even think of, and every fucking time it was so painful. But he didn't cry. He was glad he could save his precious homeland, corrupted by himself once more. 

The day before Tubbo's final decision, Tommy made up his mind. 

He wanted to be a hero. 

_So he acted like one._

He saved L'manberg. 

_Saved it from himself._

__

__

**No one saw Tommy ever again.**

**Author's Note:**

> Uhmm, have a nice day! 
> 
> (Remember to drink enough of water and wash ur hands regularly)


End file.
